The Ruler of Hell
by Fallen Angel Dark Mousy
Summary: I don't know why but I looked back and on top of the hell guard up front was...  Read to find out what or who Ichigo saw
1. Prolog

**Hi this is **Fallen Angel ****Dark Mousy** this is my first story so I may need a little help reviews are appreciated. I hope you like it let me know if I should continue. This story takes place after the hell chapter I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Bleach if I did Ichigo and Rukia would end up together.**

_Ichigo's prov_

* * *

><p>We all couldn't believe it I was controlling the power of Hell. I didn't even know how I'd done it. We got out as fast as we could because as soon as I dispersed it the hell guards started attacking again (I should really listen to Rukia more) but to me it looked like they were reaching out for me asking me to stay. I don't know why but I looked back and on top of the hell guard up front was a man in a black and red clock(that looked like mine when I was in banki) looking directly at me the wired thing was he looked exactly like…me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it that was just the prolog let me know what you think and if I should continue. This is <strong>Fallen Angel <strong>Dark Mousy signing out see yah ;P **


	2. A dream but a truthful reality

**Hey this is Fallen Angel Dark Mousy with the next chapter an it is longer than the prolog if you have any suggestions for the intro (this part) let me know and for the story I am open to all and any suggestions so here is the second chapter of The Ruler Of Hell**

**But first **

"**this is when Zangetsu is talking"**

" _**this when Ichigo's hollow is talking"**_

'_**this is when Ichigo is talking inside his head'**_

'_this is when someone else is talking inside Ichigo's head'_

**DISCLAMER I do not own Bleach I am just a fan if I was the owner Ichigo and Rukia would of ended up together and ****Ulquiorra and Orihime would have ended up together so here id the story! ;P****a****n****d **

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's prov <strong>

* * *

><p>We had just gotten out of Hell and as soon a we got on the ground I ran straight o Yuzu not thinking or caring about the looks anyone gave me. <em>'Ichigo she will be alright . I will not let my grand daughter and your niece die.' <em>_**' What!' **_"Ichigo."

" Rukia what is it?"

" Did you cut Yuzu's chain like you did mine, Uryuu, and Renji's?" All the gaps around us were plain and obvious and everyone stared at me, most had already been staring anyway, but I ignored them all.

"No I did not. I'm taking her home now." I scooped Yuzu up in my arms and held her close to me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Head Captain" Several shocked gasps filled the air not hearing or just not noticing the question he asked me. "Ichigo Kurosaki, " he said again this time not stopping," is that truly your real name?" More shocked gasps filled the air and everyone took their eyes off of the head captain and turned to me.

"If you had asked me before all this I would have said yes , but now I'm not so sure." I flash seeped out of there not looking back going to the place before all this I would've called home, but not I'm not so sure about that either.

I feel asleep soon after I put Yuzu in bed with Karin my dream was like this…..

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of dream<strong>

* * *

><p>I was in Hell standing on the same hill we were on after I defeated Kauboto. "Ichigo my son com back to were you truly belong."<p>

"You re not my father Isshin Kurosaki is!"

"Is he. Then why do we look so alike my son?"

"YOU!" The man that as standing on top of the hell guard appeared before me orange hair and all (a.n. Lol I had to put that)

"You are my son Ichigo Shriouskay ( a.n I can not I repeat can not spell so sorry if anything is misspelled) you are also my heir. If you do not believe me then go to your 'father' and ask him who you really are!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes flashed open and I was and I was staring at my ceiling in my room. I got up and went to find the man I call Dad. "Ichigo what is it?"<p>

"Are you really my father?" Isshin just sighed and closed his eyes. "Are you?"

" Ichigo I have always treated you like my son I don't know how you could've guesed unless," he opened his eyes again , " you've met him haven't you?"

"Am I your son?"

"No Ichigo you aren't, nor are you Masaki's. You are her younger brother. You were just a baby when we got married your father asked us to protect you. Now that you know you have to leave or you will be in danger."

"What about everyone here?"

"I'll take care of them just go Ichigo go to your father."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that did you . I am open to any suggestions like before so pleas comment until next time this was The Ruler Of Hell and <strong>Fallen Angel<strong> **Dark Mousy** sinning out. See yah! ;P**


	3. Ichigo is dead

**Hey this is **Fallen Angel ******Dark Mousy**** with the next chapter for the ruler of hell once again any reviews are appreciated so here it is!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach if I did Ichigo and Rukia would've ended up together…GO ICHIRUKI!**

"**this is when Zangetsu is talking"**

"_**this is when hollow Ichigo is talking"**_

'this is when Ichigo his talking inside his head'

"_this is when someone else is talking inside Ichigo's head"_

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Rukia's prov<span>_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Koruisaki is Ichigo in his room?" All of a sudden Isshin's eyes eared up.<p>

"Rukia there is no easy way to tell you this…"

"No he can't be he was fine earlier."

"Ichigo is dead . He left this for you," he held a note out for her, "his body is upstairs in his room." He motioned for her to come over and sit on the couch to read the letter. It read….

Rukia try not to cry when you read this ok. First off I've been dead awhile even before hat n' clogs cut my soul chain, ask him about that I do not have enough time to explain it in this letter, don't look for my soul in the world of the living ,here, don't look for me in the soul society either I won't be there. Don't worry I belong where I am. Isshin will explain every thing after he explains read what is below this if you get the hint only use the first two letters. I hope you don't you'll know who and what I am goodbye Rukia.

as he I he said he before heyou he will he not he find he me he in he the he soul he socity he or he in he the he he world he of he the he living, he my he he biological he father he he came he to he get he me he he when he he I he died he so he don't he he come he searching he for he me he he because he I he am he hebeyond he you he he reach he because he he of he this he you he he never he he see he me he again he he goodby he forever he I'll he give he he you he a he he hint he of he where he I he am he he is he he beyond he the he he reah he of he even he the soul socity he

* * *

><p><strong>End of letter<strong>

"What is going on here!"

"Rukia."

"Rukia."

"Rukia."

"Kuchiki."

"Renji, Orihime, Brother, Head Captain!"

"Like I said before WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" As soon as Renji said hell the room darkened, then the Head Captain spoke.

"What is going on here Isshin?" Everyone of us looked at him in shock that Head Captain Yamamto knew Ichigo's dad.

"Ichigo is gone." Everyone could hear the double meaning in his voice.

"As I feared he saw him."

"I will explain every thing to you all."…..

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter What will Isshin's explanation be, what does the last part of Ichigo's note read and where is Ichigo (you probably already know) all will be reveled in the next chapter of the ruler of hell<strong>

**I hope you like it any and all advice and or reviews are appreciated until next time this was **Fallen Angel** ****Dark Mousy**** with the ruler of hell signing off**

**And a special thanks to ShiroHichi891 for all the good advice!**

**and sorry if it is kinda short the next one will be longer and imagian the lastpart of the letter with out no spaces and theat is how it should be i kust could not get it to work the way i wanted it to**

**SEE YAH!**


	4. The Explanation

**Hey this is Dark Mousy**

**Once again with a new chapter for ruler of hell anyway onto the disclaimer I do not own bleach now onto the story! And Isshin is talking at the beginning.**

**Rukia's prov **

"I had just been married to Masaki for a month when he appeared before us. She called him father and he asked her a great burden 'take care of your younger brother he is his reincarnation, **(AN you will find out later) **his zonpocto is Zangetsu, he has an inner hollow named Hichigo, and his name means he who protects Ichi-"

"What does that mean?" Yelled Renji.

"It means," Said head captain Yamamto, "That Ichigo Koruisaki is not Isshin's or his wife's son!" All of us stared at him.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," we all looked at Renji who just looked down," ' Ichigo. I have clamed him as my heir, and he is extremely powerful more so than anyone before.' Masaki said 'you mean he is the one!' then her father just said 'yep.' We decided to keep him. We put him in a gigai that would turn him human, didn't tell him anything about his parentage, and we also sealed off his sprit energy. Eventually a powerful hollow the king off hollows at the time fond out about him and came to eat his soul, I had to use the final getsuga tensho to defeat him. The Masaki was sent back to her other home when the grand fisher tried to eat her soul, that's when the seal on his sprit energy came louse and he started to see sprits more clearly. Now the hint, Orihime what did Ichigo look like to you when he turned into a vasto lordes?"

"He looked like a demon or a devil," said Orihime," though I know he is not one!' She added quickly at the end.

"And where does the devil live?"

"Hell." This time I responded, and I looked at the letter. "Lets see. The hint is hell and the first two letters are h and e so I reads' as I said before you will not find me in the soul society or in the world of the living, my biological father came to get me when I died so don't come searching for me because I am beyond you reach,' everyone gasped and stared,"'because of this you never see me again goodbye I'll give you a hint of where I am though. What is beyond the reach of even the soul society?'"

**DM: The end until next time. **

**Ichigo: What it was just getting good!**

**Rukia: I agree!**

**Chad :…..( nods his head)**

**DM: Ok you guys can't take a joke can you? **

**Ichigo and Rukia: Huh **

**DM: Time for part 2 of the explanation**

**I&R: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIND ME!**

**DM: See don't they make a cute couple.**

**I&R: Both look away from each other blushing**

**DM: ok on with the story!**

_Ichigo's prov_

My father explained every thing to me. What surprised me the most was that I more than one sibling…

My 1,100 years older than me, twin brother ,as in he is 1,100 years older than me, Kaien, two 1 year younger sisters Beniheme **(A.N.** **Like Uahara's sword)** and, I was really shocked at this one, Orihime, ha can you believe it, the woman I thought I was my mom 1,200 years older than me Masaki, and the youngest twins the same age as Yuzu and Karin a boy and a girl Shrio being the boy and Rin being the girl, and I make 13 and 14 including my inner hollow, his name is Hichigo, we all include our inner hollows since they're out most of the time. Kaien I'm guessing is Kaien 'Shiba' since he looks exactly like me except with black hair and blue eyes. Beniheme looks like Orihime with black hair. Shrio has a baby face, a scowl, amber eyes, and spiky black hair. Rin has a more mature face, a kind smile, shoulder length orange hair, she may look cute but I give you some advice do not I repeat do NOT piss her off or you will be dead in about .5 seconds, and one more detail that got me smiling, over protective issues! **(A.N a.k.a. a hero complex.) **I could tell right away I'd like the two of them. After the introductions the twins flung themselves at me, along with Beniheme, Masaki hugged me, and Kaien pushed me backwards after everyone else had attached themselves to me, so we all ended up on the floor.

_I belonged here..._

_There was absolutely no doubt about that..._

**So how was it pleas tell me I hoped you liked it until next time this is Fallen Angel Dark Mousy sighing out see ya! ;P**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but I'm having a bit of trouble with writers block if you guys want to give me some ideas on what to write just post it in a comment or pm me again I'm really sorry I'll update as soon as I can.  
>DM out and thanks to all of those who reviewed and added this story to your favorites or story alerts. I'll update as soon as the plot bunnies start breeding again.<strong>


End file.
